


Thunderstorms

by 07icedragon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dying Lee Minhyuk, Feelings, Multi, No Mercy, Sad Ending, Sad in general, Sick Lee Minhyuk, That's Alright Cover, don't hate me too much, monsta x - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/07icedragon/pseuds/07icedragon
Summary: This one-shot was inspired by three major factors. One was my love for Minhyuk, Two was a quote from Minhyuk during ‘No Mercy’. Then finally the Third was the cover song of ‘That’s Alright’ by Lee Minhyuk.I am a dark themed writer, but I decided I wanted to write something sad. I apologize in advance if my story makes anyone cry. I was just inspired suddenly and had to write it down before I forgot.Please enjoy.
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)/Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> “I want to make sure I debut before I die.” - Lee Minhyuk “No Mercy”
> 
> That’s Alright Cover by Lee Minhyuk
> 
> It’s been a lot of hard work, so I’ve changed.  
> I can not turn back time with you.  
> Thank you, I think I can bear the pain.  
> In that way, Will I be remembered as a good person to you?  
> I'm sorry, This is me, This is who you don’t know.
> 
> That’s alright, let's not cry.  
> That’s alright, do not try to hardened my heart  
> That’s alright  
> That’s alright, let's not cry.  
> That’s alright
> 
> I remember, the day I regret sending you  
> Actually, I tried to erase you, but it didn’t work.  
> I love you, my last words  
> You have to be happy, you have to be
> 
> {{Rough translation, so it is probably not accurate but I tried.}}

The doctors had told him that there was nothing they could do. A treatment had yet to be found, and even the testing was slow going. His parents had followed up with inquiries about oversea’s medicine. It was no use, there was no cure yet, and all the doctors could promise was a few years. That was when Lee Minhyuk was thirteen years old. His days were filled with hospital visits and tests, which inevitably all led up to the same conclusion he had heard a million times before. If he took it easy, looked after his health and didn’t strain himself he would maybe live to see his mid to late thirties. As the years passed though Minhyuk decided that he wanted to live in the short time he had on this earth. He wanted to be passionate about a dream and chase it until it physically hurt him. 

It was when he was in school, and a friend of his told him that he was a good singer/performer that he decided to follow music. It was hard at first, and he did a lot of it behind his parents back. He didn’t wish to worry them. It was his 22nd year, when he participated on the South Korean reality show known as No Mercy. It was during the reality show in which he realized just how much he wished to debut, and it was the first time he spoke out loud about his condition. 

**“I want to make sure I debut before I die.”** It was one line, surrounded by many other sentences, but he had said it out loud. Granted everyone just assumed it was because he was being dramatic and he was fine with that. He didn’t want a pity vote, or to be kicked off because of his condition. No Mercy was brutal though, and Minhyuk found himself in every elimination round, he started to feel like the judges really didn’t like him all that much. He survived though and made it to the finals with the fan’s support. He didn’t think he would make that final elimination, but he was proud of himself for trying his hardest. So when his name was the last one called, he froze. 

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He had been selected to debut with the other six members. An unexplained feeling flooded him and he felt like he would explode from the onslaught of emotions. He felt horrible for the other two who didn’t make it, but he was so happy he made it. That was not the end of their harsh journey though. Over the next few months they pushed themselves really hard. Making their debut album, attending interviews and other shows. Dance practices were the hardest for Minhyuk. He dedicated himself to perfecting the routines so he didn’t cause the other members trouble. 

It was in early 2016 that Minhyuk had pushed himself too far and ended up hurting his knee. He hadn’t paid any attention to it and pushed himself more. In the end he needed to be hospitalized and had to undergo surgery on his knee. While he was undergoing surgery he spoke with the doctors and made them promise to keep his illness strictly doctor patient. The company and the group didn’t need to know about his illness. The doctor was not too happy about the other male keeping things to himself but agreed nonetheless. Explaining to Minhyuk that the path he chose would shorten his lifespan a great deal. That in hindsight he probably wouldn’t live to see his 30th year. 

During his recovery, Monsta X lost a lot of their fan base and they almost succumbed to disbandment. Luckily they had managed to pull through it. Changkyun had also gotten injured at the same time that Minhyuk did, only with his ankle instead of his knee. They had a strong comeback though and over the next couple of years they gained in popularity and recognition. It was while they fought to bring themselves back up that Minhyuk had grown closer to not only the fans they had and were gaining but also the members. 

Minhyuk was a very affectionate person and so he enjoyed skin ship with all the members at different intervals. That was not the only reason he was so persistent though. He didn’t have a lot of time left, he could already feel his body weakening and so he craved to hold and be held by others. Some of the members were a lot more open about it than others. So he found himself migrating mostly towards those members. It wasn’t that he disliked the other members, he just knew they were not as affectionate in reciprocating. Minhyuk found that he had changed a lot over the last few years. When he thought about the events of the past the only thing he wished he could change was getting hurt. 

Unfortunately he couldn’t turn back time, instead all he could do was bear the pain of his physical injury and the loss in their popularity. It did turn around though, after all every cloud has a silver lining. It was during their first world tour that he noticed his feelings had started to change. He started to feel petty, and jealous of the other members. His smile became more forced, and his affection became less and less. Smart ass comments, and Sarcasm filled a large portion of his vocabulary. By the end of that tour the members had a sit down and talked with Minhyuk about his behaviour. 

His emotions were all over the place and their irritation had caused Minhyuk to cry. He apologized profusely for his behavior. Saying that he had no idea why he was acting the way he was. Seeking out the right mental health, he was prescribed some mood balancers. Which his doctor had instructed him not to take. Instead he was given four other prescriptions and told that he needed to take them 3 times a day. It was hard to hide them from his friends at first but he had managed. Eventually he was able to hide his anger again behind a fake smile. No one seemed to notice, so he just shrugged it off. 

It was just before their second world tour that things got chaotic. Jooheon spiraled and Wonho was leaving. Minhyuk tried to harden his heart, he didn’t want to feel anything. So he focused on dancing and singing. Pushing himself longer and harder than the others. When the news came that Wonho was cleared of all charges but still not coming back he felt something inside of him crumble. Fighting for the others, pushing to keep the rest of them together he found comfort in different ways. 

By this time, everything hurt. Minhyuk had pushed himself so hard over the last few years and now his body could barely stand any sort of human contact. So when Shownu ran up to him on the reality show and hugged him he smiled painfully, hiding the intensity of the agony he was feeling. Laughing it off instead of crying. He would have dark bruises the next day, but he would hide them and pretend like everything was okay. 

**“You big bear, I can’t breath,”** he let out a shaky breath followed by a soft laugh. 

Jooheon’s mood was improving as he was genuinely laughing along with Hyungwon. I.M and Kihyun were answering questions sent in by the viewers. 

**“One viewer says, _‘We all miss Wonho very much. Can you guys all share a kiss for him?’_ ”** Kihyun read and looked at the camera with a perplexed shake of his head.

Hyungwon caught Minhyuk by the waist and pulled him close. Smirking up at Hyungwon, Minhyuk turned his head to the side and presented his cheek for the male to kiss. Needless to say it stunned Minhyuk when Hyungwon turned his head back and kissed him gently on the lips. It was only for a moment but everyone looked shocked. Then Jooheon kissed him on the lips too. Minhyuk was concerned, and confused as the rest of the members all followed suit. 

**“Minhyuk, has been practicing really hard lately for all of you. So this was a one time gift, he will take all of our kisses to Wonho for you.”** I.M said as he moved on to read the next question. Minhyuk had been quiet for the rest of the broadcast. Only speaking once they returned home, 

**“So, um that was...unexpected.”** He said quietly. 

The other five members blushed and shook it off, **“It was a spur of the moment thing, sorry if we startled you.”** Kihyun explained.

**“It’s okay, I quite liked it,”** Minhyuk responded without thinking. When he realised what he had just spoken out loud he blushed and hid his face in his hands. 

The others shared a slightly uneasy glance, some of them even creating some distance. They were not homophobic, but everything was catching them off guard recently. 

It wasn’t until the following month that Minhyuk started to feel it. His body would stop suddenly before he would continue. He would forget things much more frequently. What was worse was when he went to bed, he felt himself slipping. It was almost time. He stopped the medications, and ended up cuddling the members a lot more. Much to I.M’s irritation. The maknae liked affection but not all the time while he was trying to mess around on the computer. 

Kihyun was surprised by how frequently Minhyuk would join him in the kitchen and actually help with making dinner and then do the dishes. He was even more startled when Minhyuk started hugging him from behind. With Shownu, Minhyuk would always crawl into bed with the other male and take a nap. Grumbling when the other male would try and leave the bed. Then there was Hyungwon. Minhyuk would pepper the taller male with kisses and cling to him as they played games. He would even call Wonho more frequently for face-time. He would complain about missing the males muscles and their little wrestling matches. Finally, he would cuddle up to Jooheon and watch movies with the younger male. 

It was like that a lot over the next couple of weeks to where the members were starting to question what was going on. Minhyuk would just smile at them and say it was because he loved them so much and he wanted to be closer. Then it happened, he wasn’t sure how he knew, but when he woke up he knew. He felt better than he had in a while and his body didn’t hurt anymore. There was a thunderstorm going on outside and all their plans had been canceled due to the severe weather. When the power went off, Minhyuk helped Kihyun light the candles and they all sat in a circle on the floor. 

Wonho had been visiting before the storm hit and so he was asked to stay. Not that anyone minded in the least. In fact, Minhyuk was thankful that they were all together. The story time started with I.M and went counter clockwise. Minhyuk was glad for that, because it meant he would be the last to speak. As he listened to everyone tell their stories he felt his body becoming heavier. When it was finally his turn Hyungwon had to gently shake him. Sitting up, Minhyuk looked around at all the faces which belonged to his friends. He was scared to tell them, he didn’t want to hurt them, but it would be better than just dying and letting them deal with his body afterwards. 

Biting his lip he sat forward. **“I don’t know where to start, I suppose the beginning, but before I do I need you all to understand that I love you. I love you all and Monbebe too. Please tell Monbebe for me.”**

**“Minnie you okay?”** Hyungwon asked with concern which mirrored everyone else’s.

Minhyuk smiled at him and gently squeezed his hand. **“My name is Lee Minhyuk, 28 years old. I was** **born in Gwangju, South Korea on the 3rd of November, 1993. I am the oldest son in my family with one younger brother. My dream was to debut before I died. When I was Thirteen years old I was diagnosed with an incurable disease. The doctors told me that I would live until I was in my late thirties with a proper diet and low energy activities. I wanted to live my life to the fullest, and I am so happy that I managed to debut with you guys. You guys are my entire world and I love you so much.”**

Silence followed Minhyuk’s story with a mix of emotions. Some were shocked to the point where they couldn’t speak, others were angry and punched the floor. Then there were those who moved closer and hugged him. 

Hyungwon was the first to break the silence, **“Why did you wait so long? We could have made things easier for you?”** He asked softly. 

**“I wanted to be treated normally.”** He whispered and leaned back against Hyungwon.

Jooheon stood up suddenly, fists balled at his side, **“I need a minute,”** he said before storming down the hall and slamming the door. 

**“W-wait please…”** Minhyuk called, but Jooheon had already slammed the door at that point. 

Shownu closed his eyes and took a deep breath, **“How could we not have seen it? How could I have missed something so big?”** He asked himself and Minhyuk shook his head. 

**“Don’t blame yourselves. This was my choice, my decision. Wonho, when I die please come back. They need you. Monsta X and Monbebe need you. Protect them for me,”** he begged tiredly. 

Wonho didn’t know what to do and so he just nodded his head in promise. He was on the brink of crying as well. I.M had followed Jooheon, but ended up locking himself in the bathroom. Kihyun leaned over and gently touched Minhyuk’s knee, 

**“How long?”** The question was followed by an even denser silence. Everyone is terrified to know the answer but too afraid to speak. 

Minhyuk shook his head, **“Not long,”** was all he said and they all seemed to understand. Wonho broke down and left the room as well. He didn’t want to cry in front of them. Leaving Minhyuk, Kihyun, and Shownu alone in the living room. Hyungwon’s arms tightened protectively around his friend while Kihyun and Shownu tried to process. 

**“This is probably cruel of me to ask but can I cuddle with everyone. I know they are mad, and I know this is selfish but still,”** Minhyuk said softly. Watching as Shownu and Kihyun both stood up to go and bring back the others. 

Laying back more, Minhyuk looked up at Hyungwon and smiled softly, **“Thank you for being my friend. I love you very much Hyungwon,”** he said and felt his heart spasm. Grunting he laughed slightly and pulled out his phone. “I think that this might be easier. Make sure to play it for them after,” he whispered. He felt when Hyungwon nodded in silent promise. 

Wonho, I.M, and Kihyun returned to the living room first. All of them move to cuddle with Minhyuk and Hyungwon. Kihyun explained what was going on with Shownu and Jooheon. 

**“Shownu is still working on getting Jooheon to come back out, he was finally let into the room when we came back here so it shouldn’t be too long.”** Kihyun promised and Minhyuk just smiled at him. His hands lazily played with the other members hair before he slowly felt his body go. He was gone then, in a matter of minutes. Lightning flashed outside followed by an angry clap of thunder. Just as Shownu and Jooheon joined them in the living room. Both males moved to cuddle with the group. Hyungwon silently closed Minhyuk’s eyes and turned his face into the crook of Hyungwon’s neck before the taller male started sobbing. 

Hearing Hyungwon sob, the others knew, no words had to be said, Monsta X’s tears fell with the rain that night.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: {{I will write the bonus chapter of what he made Hyungwon promise to show the members if you all want me to.}}


End file.
